1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many power supply systems used in electronic devices include an interface board, and two parallel connectors arranged centrally at one side of the board and connected to two power supplies, and a second connector arranged centrally at a another side of the board and connected to a distribution board. Air vents are defined in the interface board to allow air to flow through the power supplies. However, the second connector is located in the path of the airflow, which may prevent efficient cooling of the power supplies.